VICTORIA
by Druzilla
Summary: Angel meets a girl from his past, Victoria, that he knew before he was sired. I am a BA shipper. It just didn't fit the story. Finished sequel is called Split Personality
1. VICTORIA

VICTORIA  
By: Fanny  
Iceland  
Summary:This story happens at the first half of 3.seson of Angel and 6.seson of Buffy. Except Buffy's getting better along with Spike.There's no grossaluga and no Dawn. She thinks he's more 'Boyfriendly'.Her & Spike only appear in the fifth, sixth & seventh chapter.   
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. I only own Victoria & the storyline.Everything else is owned by Joss, FOX and everybody else who created BtVs & Angel (the show).  
E-mail:angel01@torg.is  
  
VICTORIA  
PART.1   
  
Cordelia was on her way to put Connor in his crib, when someone comes through the front doors downstairs. Cordy hurrys down with Connor still in her arms.  
  
Girl:Hello, is somebody here?  
  
Cordy:Yes. That would be me. Can I help you?  
  
Girl:Do you have a man named Liam working here?  
  
Cordy:No, sorry.  
  
Girl:Sometimes he was called Angelus or Angel.  
She seemd so hopeful. She had long, golden hair with curls. And she had the most amazing eyes, they were babyblue. But she was awfully pale. 'Pale'Cordy thought,'people that are that pale either don't take sunbaths or are dead.'  
  
Cordy:Umh, we actually have a guy working here named Angel. But he's out at the moment. Maybe I can help you?  
  
Girl:No, actually I think I'll wait for Liam. If that's okay?  
  
Cordy:Yeah, that's okay.  
  
Girl:Are you & Liam the only ones that live here?  
  
Cordy:Oh, No. I don't live here, I only work here. Angel, Connor, Fred & Lorne are the only ones who live here. But as I said I live elsewhere and Gunn and Wesley live in their own places.  
  
Girl:Who's Connor?  
  
Cordy:Angel's son.... I shouldn't be telling you all this. What's your name and what do you want from Angel.  
  
Girl:Who's the mom.Let me guess either the slayer or that bitch, Darla!  
  
Cordy:Darla, I think. Who are you and Why do you always call Angel Liam?  
  
Girl:So, Liam has a son with...Darla. My names Victoria but you can call me Vicky. That's Angels real name. The one his parents gave him.  
  
Cordy:You're a vampire, aren't you?  
  
Vicky:Duh, how else would I be here. Do you know when Liam will return.  
  
Cordy:No, I don't know.  
She was getting major creeps.  
  
Cordy:So, did Angelus sire you?  
  
Vicky:No, silly. I knew him before he was a Vampire. When his name was Liam. I was in Irealnd with my family. And my dad somehow knew his dad. He was supposed to show me the town but he was almost always drunk. His dad said something like   
'Something and worse women.' Anyway I can't really remember what he said but it was something like that. I can't remember it all. But most of the time I just followed him. Sometimes when he wasn't drunk, he was very nice. I really liked him, you know!  
  
Cordy:You said you followed him a lot. Did you see when he was turned?  
  
Vicky:Yeah, it was horrible! He was so drunk and he saw this woman in a alley. They started to talk then she bit him. Then she made a wound on her chest and let him drink her blood.I was terrified. My eyes were filled with tears. After she left I ran to him, but he was dead. So I ran home and let his family know. We went straight home after the funeral. My dad knew what caused Liam's death and he knew that Liam would rise again. He just couldn't tell Liam's family, they would have thought that he was crazy. And when we were back in Engaland, we heard news about the murders. He killed his family. My dad told me everything he knew about Vammpires. I went out into the forest when Mom and dad were asleep and wanted for something to happen. And it did, Marcus found me...  
  
Cordy:He was a vampire?  
  
Vicky:Yes. And he sired me. Probably because he was lonely. But when we had been together for a few days, I got bored and tried to stake. Don't know why. I went to out to look for Liam. I only found out later when I returned that he was unharmed, I'd only missed his heart by an inch. But as I said, I went out to look for Liam. When I found him, He was with Darla. I once met her when she was by herself. She was mean and the one who sired her was some very old and powefull vamp. So, I went back to where I had staked Marcus and there I found out that I hadn't killed him, I was so pleased. So, me and Marcus went to Italy and spent there fifty years and then we went to France and spent there forty-seven years. Then I got bored again and this time the stake hit his heart. Then I went to this little island in the atlantic ocean named Iceland. But I only stayed there for a year and a half. It was okay in the winters but in summer the sun was almost around the clock. Then I went to Russia, but I was only there for two and a half. Then I came to America because I knew that's where Liam was. But I think I liked France the most.  
  
Cordy:Did you find him?  
  
Vicky:Yes, but...  
  
~~Please tell me you think off my First part of this story! I'd really like to know.~~Fanny 


	2. ANGEL & THE GANG COME HOME

VICTORIA  
By: Fanny  
Iceland  
Summary:This story happens at the first half of 3.seson of Angel and 6.seson of Buffy. Except Buffy's getting better along with Spike.There's no grossaluga and no Dawn. She thinks he's more 'Boyfriendly'.Her & Spike only appear in the fifth, sixth & seventh chapter.  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. I only own Victoria & the storyline. Everything else is owned by Joss, FOX and everybody else who created BtVs & Angel (the show).  
E-mail:angel01@torg.is  
  
VICTORIA  
PART.2  
  
Angel and the gang come in, Angel only sees the back on Vicky and thinks it could be Buffy. Because off the hair.  
  
Cordy: Did you kill it?  
  
Angel: Yeah, but it was stronger than we thought.  
  
Cordy: I told you, I wasn't sure how strong it was.  
Angel dosen't hear what Cordy's babbling to herself, he moves toward the woman who's sitting in the chair. Hoping it's Buffy.  
The woman stands up and turns around, it's not Buffy and Angel feels a little sad.  
  
Angel:Cordy, who's this?  
  
Cordy:Angel, that's...  
  
Vicky:Liam, don't you remember me. I mean, you were drunk most of the time, but I thought you noticed me. It's me, Victoria!  
  
Angel:Victoria? VICTORIA!  
  
Vicky:You can call me Vicky, Liam.  
  
Wesley:Who's Vicky?  
  
Vicky:That's me I knew Liam before he was turned.  
  
Gunn:Who's Liam? What is she talking about, man?  
  
Angel:Me, she's talking about me.  
  
Gunn:Your name's Angel.  
  
Wes:He was Liam before Darla sired him.  
  
Angel:Victoria, what are you doing here? How can you be here? You're a vamp, aren't you?  
  
Vicky:Duh, so are you! How else would I be here, silly.  
  
Angel:What are you doing here. I kill other vampires. I might have to kill you, if you hurt anybody that's in here!  
  
Vicky:Why would I want to do that? They're your friends. I would never hurt your friends.  
  
Fred:But you're vampire. They're mean. They don't care. Did Angelus sire you?  
  
Vicky:He did not. Marcus sired me!  
  
Angel:Marcus?  
  
Vicky:Yeah, he lived nearby. Me and my family went straight home after your funeral. back to England. Dad knew you would become a vampire and he told me everything he knew. One night when him and mom were asleep I went out to the forest nearby. there I met Marcus and he sired me. Okay!  
  
Angel:Okay. Why? Vamps are a little picki when it becomes to that.  
  
Cordy:This may sound stupid but he was lonely and she was pretty and alone. Duh!  
  
Angel:How do you know, Cordy?  
  
Vicky:I told her. Your name's Cordy?  
  
Cordy:Cordelia chase.  
  
Vicky:Nice name.  
  
Cordy:Thanks. You forgot to tell him how you tried to kill Marcus.  
  
Angel:Why did you do that?  
  
Vicky:I was bored.  
  
Angel:Did you succeed in killing him?  
  
Vicky:Yeah, the second time.  
  
Gunn:So, your as old as he is?  
  
Vicky:Yeah, but only in how many years in vampire years. I was only 18 when Marcus sired me. In vamp years I think I'm 247, but I stopped counting long ago. Me and Angel aren't that old. Not even 300 years.  
  
Angel:What are you doing here?  
  
Fred:She has a thing for you! Why else would she would she let this Marcus sire her then kill him and go looking for you. She defiantly has a thing for you!  
  
Angel:I'm asking her. Victoria, what are you doing here?  
  
Vicky:Call me Vicky. Well, first you were with Darla. Then with that loony, Drusilla. Though I did like how you went about making her Crazy. Then there was the Slayer. Off course I didn't like her. She killed lot's of my friends and you...helped her! Sha says hurt.  
  
  
~~Please tell me you think off my second part of this story! I'd really like to know.~~Fanny 


	3. GHEZ,ANGEL

VICTORIA  
By: Fanny  
Iceland  
Summary:This story happens at the first half of 3.seson of Angel and 6.seson of Buffy. Except Buffy's getting better along with Spike.There's no grossaluga and no Dawn. She thinks he's more 'Boyfriendly'.Her & Spike only appear in the fifth, sixth & seventh chapter.  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. I only own Victoria & the storyline. Everything else is owned by Joss, FOX and everybody else who created BtVs & Angel (the show).  
E-mail:angel01@torg.is  
  
VICTORIA  
PART.3  
  
Cordy:Ghez, Angel, you didn't even know she was here but you still managed to hurt her. I guess you just have talent for that.  
  
Angel:Cordy, Shut up. Vicky, I have a soul now. I help people, I was just doing what I do. I didn't mean to hurt you.   
I didn't even know you were a vamp. I thought you were dead.  
  
Vicky:Your Slayer and her Spike, killed my best friend. And to top it all some commando guys get me and now I can't hurt anybody.  
  
Cordy:That's why I could talk to you without you attacking me.  
  
Vicky:Duh, I maybe would hurt you if I could, but I can't so don't worry.  
Angel felt like he had been punched in the stomach when sha said 'her Spike'.  
  
Angel:What do you mean about 'her Spike'?  
  
Vicky:I hit a nerve, didn't I? You're not over her. Well, maybe she doesn't have those feelings towards him, but he certanly has feelings for her. When you went bad in Sunnydale, I thought 'her's my chance' but you ran to Spike and Dru. You were obsessed about Buffy and the pain you wanted her to feel. So, I got bored and went away for a while. But when she sent you to that demon dimension through Acathla, it felt like a part of me had aloso benn sucked into that dimension. weird, huh?  
  
Cordy:But if he didn't sire you or even knew you were a vamp, why were you so connected to him?  
  
Vicky:I know you may think I'm crazy, but when we were both human, the first time I saw him. I fell for him. But he was always drunk or something so it was only a one-way love.  
  
Cordy:Who wouldn't!  
  
Fred:I told you. She has a thing for you! I told you!  
  
Angel: I'm so sorry, Vicky, I never realized...  
  
Vicky:First Darla, Then well kinda Drusilla, then the Slayer...Buffy, Right? I knew if I would fight her I would be dust. Then Darla again, well, just a lttle bit. But now you're alone again.  
She was so hopeful.Cordy kinda felt sorry for her. She knew that Angel didn't see anything 'girlfriendly' about her. Or, well she hoped so.  
  
Gunn:So, you're a beautiful stalker. Beautiful, Vampire, stalker?  
  
Vicky:I guess so!  
  
Cordy:I got to get Connor to his crib.  
  
Angel:We should all go have some sleep. This has been an intresting night.  
  
Vicky:Umh, could I stay here. The sun is almost up and this used to be a hotel, right?  
  
Angel:I guess!  
  
Fred:Let me show you to a room you can use.  
Vicky and Fred go in serch of a room.Lorne has just arrived home.  
  
Lorne:Whoa, what did I miss?  
  
Cordy:Oh, nothing much. Just that Angel's old girlfriend showing up.  
  
Lorne:Buffy!  
  
Angel:No! And Vicky was never my girlfriend, Cordy.  
  
Lorne:Who?  
  
Angel:Victoria, she knew me when my name was Liam. Before I was changed. She let a vamp named Marcus sire because she wanted to be like me.  
  
Lorne:So she's your age?  
  
Cordy:Not that for a vamp. But you have to see her. I have to admit thet she's beautiful.  
Lorne is about to ask what she looks like, but then a girl maybe 18 comes down the stairs in a tank top and sweatpants.  
  
Vicky:Angel, do you have something to eat? I'm hungry.  
  
Angel:Yeah, it's in my room. I'll get some.  
Vicky follows Angel to his room.  
  
Lorne:Is that her?  
  
Cordy:Yep!  
  
Lorne:She's not my type, but she's cute.  
  
~~Please tell me you think off my third part of this story! I'd really like to know.~~Fanny 


	4. ONE KISS!

VICTORIA  
By: Fanny  
Iceland  
Summary:This story happens at the first half of 3.seson of Angel and 6.seson of Buffy. Except Buffy's getting better along with Spike.There's no grossaluga and no Dawn. She thinks he's more 'Boyfriendly'.Her & Spike only appear in the fifth, sixth & seventh chapter.  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. I only own Victoria & the storyline. Everything else is owned by Joss, FOX and everybody else who created BtVs & Angel (the show).  
E-mail:angel01@torg.is  
  
VICTORIA  
PART.4  
  
In Angels room:  
  
Vicky: Fred loaned me clothes. Aren't you at least a bit happy to see me?  
  
Angel: It's like a blast from the past. You never answered my question, why are you here, Victoria?  
  
Vicky:Vicky, call me Vicky!I told you. You weren't seeing anybody.  
He handed here a glass of blood.  
  
Vicky:Thanks. This seems like a very nice place. So is this Cordy like a babysitter or something?  
  
Angel:No, she actually has visions of people I'm supposed to help. And helps fighting demons.She slayed more than a few vamps when she lived in Sunnydale and helped with the demons there.  
  
Vicky:She had visions then too?  
  
Angel:No,she got the visions from Doyle.  
  
Vicky:Doyle?  
  
Angel:First after I came her, He was a half-demon who got visions of people I was supposed to help.  
  
Vicky:Oh, what happend to him?  
  
Angel:He died! Look, I'm going to bed now. So shoudn't you go to your room to get some sleep.   
They've finished their glasses.  
  
Vicky:Okay! See ya later. Sleep thight.  
Suddenly she stops and turns around.  
  
Vicky:Angel, I know you must think I'm crazy for saying this, but...  
  
Angel:What?  
  
Vicky:You did notice me, didn't you.  
  
Angel:I did notice you, but why would I think that would be crazy?  
  
Vicky:Did you have an intres in me like Darla or...Buffy?  
  
Angel:I'm not sure. It was a long time ago. I guess, maybe a little when I was sober. Why?  
  
Vicky:What I said downstairs was true. Her´s the crazy part! Could we try?  
  
Angel:Try wh...  
He gets where she's going.  
  
Angel:Umh, I'm not sure that would be a good idea.  
  
Vicky:Please!! One kiss is all I'm asking for, justto check if any sparks go off?  
  
Angel:One kiss? I guess it woudn't hurt. Okay.  
They move closer together and then they kiss. When they break apart.  
  
Vicky:Wow! I knew there would be sparks!  
  
Angel:I thought more like fireworks.  
They continue to kiss.  
  
The next morning:  
Cordy's already there when Fred comes down with Connor, Fred's half-smiling.  
  
Cordy:Why are you smiling?  
  
Fred:I'm not smiling, could you go up to Angel's room and get a new diaper for Connor, Cordy?  
  
Cordy:Sure, Why didn't you do it when you were upstairs?  
  
Fred:I just forgt to. Please?  
  
Cordy:Okay, okay. I'm going.  
Cordy goes up to Angel's room. She knocks on his door.  
  
Cordy:Can I come in, I have to get a diaper for Connor.  
  
Angel:Sure, come in!  
She's kinda shocked at what she sees when she walks in. Vicky was in Angels bed, but Angel was in the bathroom. She goes and gets what she came for and left. When downstairs, she finds Fred reading and Connor playing on the floor.  
  
Cordy:Her's your diaper. You knew, that's why you wanted me to go upstairs. That's why you were smiling.  
  
Fred:I wasn't smiling. I was just wondering if he sleept with her would he not lose his soul because she's a vampire or because she's not Buffy.  
  
Cordy:I don't know how this works.  
Angel comes down and starts looking for coffee. Both Fred and Cordy were both glaring at him.  
  
Angel:What?  
  
Fred/Cordy:Why was Vicky in your bed?  
  
Angel: Non off your business.  
  
  
~~Please,Please tell me you think off my fourth part of this story! I'd really like to know.~~Fanny 


	5. Like Victoria's secret ?

VICTORIA  
By: Fanny  
Iceland  
Summary:This story happens at the first half of 3.seson of Angel and 6.seson of Buffy. Except Buffy's getting better along with Spike.There's no grossaluga and no Dawn. She thinks he's more 'Boyfriendly'.Her & Spike only appear in the fifth, sixth & seventh chapter.   
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. I only own Victoria & the storyline.Everything else is owned by Joss, FOX and everybody else who created BtVs & Angel (the show).  
E-mail:angel01@torg.is  
  
VICTORIA  
PART.5  
  
Two weeks later:  
  
Everybody now know that Vicky & Angel are together. And it doesn't seem to have any effects on the Curse.  
***  
Vicky:Hurry up or we'll miss it.  
She screams up where Angel is walking down the steps. Vicky runs down the stairs and almost runs down a girl, who's standing in the hall.  
  
Vicky:Oh, sorry. Didn't see you !Cordy, customer! Liam are you coming? The movie start in half an hour. Cordy, customer or something!  
  
Cordy:I'm coming, but can you take Connor for a while then?  
  
Vicky:Sure, I'll be waiting here for ever. He's like a snail.  
Angel comes downstairs and grabs her in his arms and kisses her.  
  
Angel:I'm not a snail! We have enough time, you know. Ads and stuff before the movie starts.  
  
Vicky:Let's anyway, hurry. Maybe we can see something off the movie before Cordy beeps to let you know that you have to go kill something.  
Cordy comes into the hall and hands Vicky Connor.  
  
Cordy:Here, take Connor. He needs to be fed.  
  
Vicky:Okay! Come here, little guy. Let's get something to eat.  
  
Angel:Milk, not blood!  
  
Vicky:Duh, I know. That was a one-time mistake.  
  
Girl:Who's baby is that, Angel?  
Vicky, Cordy & Angel all turn around to notice the girl Vicky had almost run over minutes before.  
  
Cordy:Oh my god, Buffy. What are you doing here? Is everything okay in Sunnydale, not that I care.  
She couldn't help but think that maybe something happend to Xander.  
  
Angel:Yeah, Buffy what are you doing here?  
  
Buffy:Well, I was visiting my dad and I thought I'd stop by. Why, is this a bad time?  
Everybody in the room knew that was a lie.  
  
Cordy:No!  
  
Vicky:The Slayer!  
Vicky hides behind Angel. Cordy takes Connor away from Vicky.  
  
Buffy:Who's your new 'friend'?  
  
Angel:Buffy, this is...  
  
Cordy:This is Vicky, Angel's new girlfriend.  
  
Angel:Vicky, sweetie. It's okay. She wont hurt you, will you?  
  
Buffy:No!  
She comes from behind Angel and he puts his hand around her waist.  
  
Buffy:Isn't she a little young, Angel?   
She asks him when she sees the girl that could not be older than 18. Dressed in jeans and a one-sleeved tank top. She had long, curly, golden hair, was a little higher than Buffy and had these amazing eyes, this babyblue color. But she was awfully pale.  
  
Buffy:How old are you? 18.  
  
Vicky:I'm not 18. I am 247 years old. I was sired when I was 18.  
  
Buffy:Off course. I should've known, she's a little pale. But cute, Angel. Where did you meet her?  
  
Vicky:Liam, are we going? The movies about to start!  
  
Angel:Yeah, were going. Buffy, can I talk to you later. You can sleep here if you like. Fred or Cordy can help you find a room?  
  
Buffy:Sure, why not! What movie are you going to see?  
  
Angel:Vicky's draging me to se a some comedy. Legally blode or something. Bye!!  
Vicky drags him out the door. Only Buffy and Cordy with Connor in her arms are left in the hall.  
  
Buffy:They seem 'comfy'! How long have they been together?  
  
Cordy:Why are you here?  
  
Buffy:I already told you!  
  
Cordy:Don't mess anything up between them! They're happy!  
  
Buffy:WHO IS SHE?  
  
Cordy:Her name is Victoria...  
  
Buffy:Like Victoria's secret?  
  
Cordy:She knew him before he was sired, We call her Vicky and she calls him Liam.  
  
Buffy:Liam?  
  
Cordy:Angels human name.  
  
Buffy:How does she know that?  
  
Cordy:I told you, she knew him before he was sired. Her dad knew his dad and he was supposed to show her around town but he was almost alwys drunk and she just followed him.  
  
Buffy:Oh! So, she saw when Darla sired him?  
  
Cory:Yes! Come on, let me help you find a room. But first I have to let Fred have Connor.  
  
Buffy:Thanks.Oh, right! Who's baby is that anyway?  
  
Cordy:Angels son!  
  
Buffy:Angel has a son. With who? How?  
  
Cordy:You can ask Angel when he comes home!  
  
To be continued....  
  
~~Please tell me you think off my fifth part of this story! I'd really like to know.~~Fanny 


	6. Milk, not blood!

VICTORIA  
By: Fanny  
Iceland  
Summary:This story happens at the first half of 3.seson of Angel and 6.seson of Buffy. Except Buffy's getting better along with Spike.There's no grossaluga and no Dawn. She thinks he's more 'Boyfriendly'.Her & Spike only appear in the fifth, sixth & seventh chapter.   
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. I only own Victoria & the storyline.Everything else is owned by Joss, FOX and everybody else who created BtVs & Angel (the show).  
E-mail:angel01@torg.is  
  
VICTORIA  
PART.6  
  
The Next morning  
***  
  
Buffy's talking on the phone in Wesley's office.  
Buff:...Yeah, he has this new girlfriend named Victoria or as they call her Vicky....She knew 'Liam' before he was sired by Darla...That's his human name...Yeah, I'm coming home today...Bye!  
She comes out off the office. Cordy's on the computer. She suddenly grabs her head.  
  
Buffy:What's happening to you, Cordy? Should I get Angel?  
  
Cordy:Vision!!go get Angel!!  
  
Buffy:You have Visions now? My, you have changed!  
  
Cordy:Get Angel!!  
Buffy runs upstairs and runs to Angel room.  
  
Buffy:(knocking on his door) Angel, Cordy needs you. She had a vision or something. Hurry!  
She opens the door and sees the couple in bed, but Angel is going out of bed. But Vicky grabs him and he falls on his back on the bed. Vicky sits on top off him.  
  
Vicky:Where do you think you're going?  
She laughs and they kiss.   
  
Angel:Cordy had a vision, have to go and see what.   
He notices Buffy in the door looking uncomfortable at the couple on the bed.  
  
Angel:Buffy, I didn't see you there.  
  
When downstairs everybodys there, plus Buffy. Angel & Vicky sit together on the sofa. Actually Vicky sits in Angel lap. He's trying to listen to what was being said, But it was probably very hard. Nobody but Buffy seems to notice when Vicky bites down in Angels neck and he does the same to her. Later that day Buffy approaches Cordy.  
Buffy:Was I the only one who saw what happend between Angel & Vicky?  
Wesley hears this.  
  
Wes:What did you see?  
  
Buffy:They were drinking from each other!  
  
Cordy:We've probably just stop noticing. What are you...jelous?  
  
Buffy:No, of course not. Can I use the phone?  
  
Wes:There's a phone in the office. But you know that.  
  
Buffy:Thanks!  
She goes into the office to make the phonecall.  
  
Buffy:(on the phone)Could you maybe come and get me?  
I'm staying at the Hyperion...Yes, I know tha's Angel's place...Don't worry, he's 'perfectly happy' with his new girlfriend Vicky!...You know her too...Of course, she has been following him almost all his vampirelife...Bye, come as soon as you can.   
She hangs up and joins the others  
  
Cordy:Who were you calling.  
  
To be continued...  
  
~~I know it was a short chapter, but The next one is the last one.~~Fanny  
~~Please tell me you think off my sixth part of this story! I'd really like to know.~~Fanny 


	7. Spikey?

VICTORIA  
By: Fanny  
Iceland  
Summary:This story happens at the first half of 3.seson of Angel and 6.seson of Buffy. Except Buffy's getting better along with Spike.There's no grossaluga and no Dawn. She thinks he's more 'Boyfriendly'.Her & Spike only appear in the fifth, sixth & seventh chapter.   
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. I only own Victoria & the storyline.Everything else is owned by Joss, FOX and everybody else who created BtVs & Angel (the show).  
E-mail:angel01@torg.is  
  
VICTORIA  
PART.7  
  
Buffy:Well, I guess you could call him my boyfriend. Except, my friends in Sunnydale don't know that. But the supect something. He's someone you would so not picture me with. I'll just wait her untill he comes here to pickme up. Is that okay?  
  
Angel:Sure!  
  
Vicky:Let's do something fun, Liam!  
  
Angel:What do you mean by 'fun'?  
They start to kiss again, Buffy felt like she had to throw up.  
  
Buffy:Angel, you never told me who you had that kid with?  
  
Vicky:Darla, his sire. Weird, huh?  
  
Buffy:You can say that again! I thought Vampire weren't supposed to be able to do that!  
  
Wes:Yes, well. We're not sure how that happend.  
  
Fred:I think it the POWERS THAT BE did thet to her.  
  
Buffy:It's alive and has a soul?  
  
Angel:Yes!!  
  
Buffy:Excuse me. I seem to have struck a nerve.  
  
When the sun is setting, Spike walks into the Lobby. There's only Buffy, Fred and Cordy there, but Angel & Vicky are coming down the stairs.  
  
Buffy:You came. Well, I'm ready to go. So, let's go!  
  
Spike:Wait, pet. I wanna see Angels new girlfriend. Can you wait for a while?  
  
Buffy:I guess. Okay, Spikey. But not for long, I've been her long enough.  
Angel & Vicky are now on the sofa in the lobby.  
  
Angel:PET...? Isn't that what you used to call Dru?  
  
Buffy:So what. Come on, Spikey. Let's go, you've seen her now.  
  
Cordy/Angel:Spikey...?  
  
Spike:Wait just a little, love. Hello, Victoria. Nice to see you again. She's beautiful, Angel.  
  
Angel/Cordy:Love...?   
  
Angel:Vicky or Buffy?  
  
Spike:Both.(Being dragged out the door by Buffy) Bye, everybody!!  
  
Angel:Who would have guessed. I thought she meant Riley or Xander. Not 'SPIKEY'...  
  
THE END.   
  
~~Sorry that this was a short chapter as well.~~Fanny  
~~Please tell me you think off my whole story! I'd really like to know.~~Fanny 


End file.
